1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a pressed location. More particularly, the present invention relates to method for determining a pressed location of a touch screen according to pressure values of a plurality of detected samples.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation of a touch screen has such advantages as simple, intuitive compared to a conventional keyboard input. Therefore, there is a general trend of applying the touch screen instead of the keyboard as an input interface for laptops, cell phones and portable multimedia players. Taking a conventional cell phone for example, during operation, a user has to press keys of the cell phone while referring to a display picture on the screen, so as to perform operations such as inputting words or switching menus. If the touch screen is applied to the cell phone, all kinds of options may be easily performed on the screen by touching the screen with a stylus or a finger. Therefore, the touch screen provides a convenient input fashion.
However, as to a portable electronic device requiring design features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, size of the touch screen thereof is limited. Therefore, when a user interface is designed by a manufacture, size of functional options in the menu has to be reduced, so as to display more functional options on the screen. Taking a portable electronic device with a built-in windows operating system as an example, since the windows operating system may support a large amount of functions, the functional options on the user interface of the portable electronic device are relatively close to one another, and therefore such user interface may be a new challenge for those accustomed to touch the screen for operation by fingers.
To be specific, distribution of samples detected by the touch screen may be different due to different touching angles, pressures, and different contact parts between the finger and the screen performed on the screen by users, and therefore a pressed location identified by the portable electronic device always deviates from a desired location, and if the functional options on the screen are too close, a wrong option then may be selected, which may cause an inconvenience in utilization.